1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack-mount server system.
2. Description of Related Art
A rack-mount server system includes a cabinet, a plurality of server units slidably mounted to the cabinet, and a fan module for heat dissipation from the server units. A fan module provides cooling for the cabinet mounted with a full set of the server units. However, when one or more server units are removed from the cabinet, the original cooling capacity of the fan module may become excessive, and unnecessary amount of power may be consumed by the fan module. Further, when one or more server units are removed from the cabinet, there are empty mounting spaces left in the cabinet and some cooling air generated by the fan module may flow through the mounting spaces without performing any heat-exchange for the remaining server units mounted in the cabinet.